User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Ok, so ur obviously not a seddie fan. SO please STOP crushing all of the seddieers spirits!!! Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship page So, do you like how the page is coming out with all the new sections? Roxas82 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it'd be good to show the relationship's different aspects that way, by comparing it to other relationships on other programs. Also, it brings up the fact that this relationship is very probable, considering other shows use the same "Romantic Two Girl Friendship" theme as the creator of iCarly does.Roxas82 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cute Cam banter http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Some Cam banter was initiated on Dan's Blog... as soon as I saw it, I thought "hooray for Cam finally getting some comments!" Hopefully Dan actually reads this stuff, because some viewers are really intelligent...well maybe all except that last commenter. " I still don't think Sam would ever have a BOYfriend. She never lasts with any of them, and the subtext between her and Carly is pretty thick, so y'know... CatJadeOTP · *Hug* You're awesome. But yeah, I could never imagine Sam having a boyfriend. Have you noticed that hers don't last more than an episode? And that the only character Carly dated for longer than 30 minutes (heh.) was Griffin? Who is aweful like Sam? :D Darn the show being on a kid's network. XD YanH · Heh... I'm always a bit reluctant to speak up in favour of Cam. Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship. Posts like yours make it worth it, though *hug* Also, another Cade shipper? High five! animallover · Is cam sam and carly? and cade cat and jade? If thats it why would u even think like that??? Its a kid show and thats gross " Roxas82 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'd mind it staying the same, or the 'status quo' on iCarly, so long as a relationship isn't pushed. Seddie/Creddie will be in the mix ( most likely ), but if he goes for either ship, and can't address the flaw in it, that'd bother me a bit, because that'd seem rushed or a way of appeasing a certain group of fans. Dan always seemed to insert Cam subtext, and that seems to be a win for Cam shippers anyday, including me. Either way, I just liked Cam being out there, not just on Cam forums or on this wiki.Roxas82 05:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE, RE: categories If it really bothers you I will try to add less categories. Sorry I was so pushy on the other blog I wrote to you :( Userboxes Catwoman 54 created a "Tandre" userbox on Victorious Wiki, so I modified the template and made userboxes for this wiki! --SeddieBerserker 03:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Blog I posted a blog about adding random categories to win awards. I don't think anyone noticed it. -- SeddieBerserker 20:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know of a way to create an administrator-only blog. I guess we should keep reminding people that less categories is better. -- SeddieBerserker 20:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Community Corner would be a good place to do that.